Désir de l'autre
by Glasgow
Summary: Holmes va prendre conscience de son attirance et celle de Watson au détour d'une scène à laquelle il n'était pas censé assister. Holmes/Watson


Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, le titre est foireux XD Je n'ai de cesse de me lamenter à ce sujet et s'il existait des cours sur ce thème je serais preneuse tant ça me désole. Le contenu est mieux je suppose et je me suis régalée à l'écrire, j'espère donc que vous apprécierez :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas homme à laisser une énigme le tenir en échec. Quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il creusait, fouillait, jusqu'à ce que la solution s'impose d'elle-même. Pourtant depuis quelques semaines il était face à un mystère inextricable et aucun de ses actes ne l'avait un tant soit peu rapproché de la réponse. Peut-être parce que cela concernait Watson et que rien touchant de près ou de loin le bon médecin n'était jamais simple. La relation qui l'unissait à John Watson était d'une agréable complexité, de celle capable de le tenir éveillé des jours durant à se poser mille questions. Il aimait cela mais ces derniers temps ce petit jeu avait perdu de son attrait. De son côté le détective n'avait de cesse de se torturer en s'interrogeant sur les sentiments éprouvés pour cet homme qui avait décidément pris une sacré place dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les conventions sociales, l'assumait et savait en prendre son parti. Ces éternels questionnements, quoi que gênants n'étaient pas le pire. Non définitivement le pire était la récente conduite de son ami, parce qu'avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde Holmes ne parvenait à se l'expliquer.

Watson était devenu terriblement renfermé, ne lui adressant plus la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, trouvant des excuses souvent rocambolesques pour ne plus l'accompagner au cours de ses enquêtes. Pire, le médecin passait le plus clair de son temps, en dehors de ses consultations et ses promenades quotidiennes, enfermé dans sa chambre. Las, Holmes ne pouvait que subir, réalisant douloureusement du même coup la place toute particulière que tenait son ami dans sa vie. Parce que désormais cette existence privée la plupart du temps de sa présence n'avait plus la même saveur. Holmes se faisait l'impression d'être revenu à cette période de sa vie qui précédait leur rencontre, lorsqu'il se morfondait seul dans son petit appartement, entre deux enquêtes. Plus d'une fois durant cette période il avait cru perdre toute raison, dans l'attente de quelque chose d'indéfini dont il ignorait avoir besoin. Ce petit quelque chose essentiel qui avait pris tout son sens quand Watson était entré dans sa vie. C'était cette compagnie, qui rendait chaque chose tellement plus aisée, qu'il avait tant recherchée sans même le savoir. Mais pas n'importe quelle compagnie. Seulement celle du médecin, l'unique personne véritablement digne de lui, et à même de le supporter s'il devait se montrer tout à fait honnête.

Comme les années avaient été douces à ses côtés. Bien sûr entre deux enquêtes le détective continuait à déprimer, à se perdre dans des activités certes stimulantes mais tellement autodestructrices. Mais c'était toujours un plaisir que la perspective de retrouver son colocataire chaque matin à la table du petit-déjeuner. Et chaque soir pour quelques conversations stimulantes dont Watson était le seul interlocuteur digne de ce com. Le médecin était également son meilleur auditeur lorsqu'il prenait son violon, son adversaire au poker le plus intéressant… Le détective avait même repris à ses côtés goût aux promenades pourtant sans but aucun. Bref, et Holmes avait le plus grand mal à se l'avouer tout à fait, les faits étaient là, son ami était parvenu à s'imposer dans sa vie, rendant tout plus simple et plus agréable.

Sa présente distance, non seulement inexplicable, en était surtout terriblement difficile à supporter. Alors l'aîné, après s'être beaucoup interrogé sur le sujet, allant même jusqu'à se remettre en question, était bien décidé à passer à l'action pour percer ce mystère.

Assis parfaitement immobile dans son fauteuil, sa pipe à la bouche, il venait d'entendre son camarade quitter sa chambre suivi de peu par le bruit de sa démarche caractéristique dans l'escalier. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se fut ouverte puis refermée, le logicien se leva d'un bond et fila jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour voir le médecin s'éloigner lentement. Holmes aimait à l'observer de cette façon. Ce port gracieux, ce léger boitillement qui n'en rendait pas moins sa démarche volontaire… Un charme tout particulier, quelque soit les circonstances, quelque soit ce à quoi il était occupé, émanait de John Watson. Pour ces raisons et beaucoup d'autres encore, Holmes était son plus fidèle admirateur. Plusieurs fois au fil des années il avait cru le perdre au profit de femmes sans intérêt et chaque fois il avait songé combien apprendre à vivre sans lui serait difficile tant il appréciait sa compagnie. La raison pour laquelle leur situation présente lui pesait tant.

Lorsque Watson eut disparu au coin de la rue, Holmes abandonna sa pipe et fila jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, dont il crocheta rapidement la serrure. Cela était nouveau également, auparavant Watson ne voyait aucune objection à laisser sa porte ouverte à tout moment, comme s'il n'avait aucun secret pour l'homme partageant les lieux. Pénétrant dans l'antre soigneusement rangée, le détective ne vit de prime abord rien de particulier justifiant de tels mystères. Tout était propre, élégant, à l'image même du propriétaire. Des livres étaient empilés ça et là, des notes manuscrites, prise du temps où ils enquêtaient encore ensemble, recouvraient toute la surface du petit bureau… Holmes observa tout avec minutie, se faisant l'effet de quelque filou sans gêne. Mais rien ne le satisfaisait vraiment. Son ami semblait n'avoir rien à cacher. En même temps, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Une collection de photographies de charme ? Un recueil de nouvelles érotiques ? C'était de Watson qu'il s'agissait. Watson qui était prude, un modèle de bienséance. Ce genre d'exemple aurait pu correspondre plutôt à Holmes, s'il avait trouvé un intérêt quelconque à quelque forme que ce soit de sensualité lorsqu'elle n'incluait pas son colocataire, mais certainement pas au bon Watson.

C'était exactement ce que craignait le détective, que la conduite de son ami n'ait pas de logique et qu'ainsi elle ne demeure incompréhensible. Déçu de son manque de résultat, il alla s'assoir sur le lit fait au carré. Alors c'était cela un lit soigné aux draps propres, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Cela étant lui-même avait des excuses, se contentant effectivement en général de quelques heures de sommeil dans son fauteuil, voir à même le sol, il ne prêtait donc que peu d'attention à ce genre de détails. Ici pourtant, dans cette pièce qui résumait si bien le médecin, Holmes trouvait une certaine sérénité. Mû par il ne sut quelle force, il s'allongea finalement sur le matelas et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, inspirant profondément l'odeur délicieusement rassurante de son ami. Il sentit une vague de chaleur traverser tout son corps jusqu'à se nicher dans ses reins. C'était une réaction qu'il avait régulièrement ces derniers temps quand il pensait à son compagnon et il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, même s'il était bien conscient qu'il s'agisse d'une forme d'excitation sexuelle. Quoi que peu expérimenté dans ce domaine, il n'était pas novice. Il avait été amené à l'une ou l'autre reprise à coucher avec aussi bien des femmes que des hommes, trouvant d'ailleurs plus de plaisir avec les seconds, souvent pour les besoins d'une enquête – rien n'était plus efficace que les confidences sur l'oreiller après la jouissance – parfois simplement parce qu'un besoin impérieux se faisait sentir dans sa chair. Pourtant à chaque fois il en était sorti frustré. Pas le bon partenaire, pas le bon moment. Alors il tentait au mieux de maintenir une distance respectable entre lui et le sexe. Avec Watson pourtant c'était différent. L'envie n'avait jamais été aussi mordante, de même que la certitude qu'avec lui le passage à l'acte ne pouvait qu'en valoir la peine. De là à imaginer qu'il y avait des sentiments derrière tout cela, il n'y avait qu'un pas, que Holmes se refusait encore à franchir. Lui amoureux ? C'était une idée si farfelue qu'il ne pouvait l'envisager.

Il continuait à se régaler de l'odeur de l'oreiller lorsque du bruit au rez-de-chaussée attira son attention. Il pouvait entendre Mrs. Hudson deviser avec… Watson, reconnu-t-il après quelques secondes. Impossible, celui-ci venait juste de sortir ! Se relevant vivement Holmes comprit alors la situation en avisant la fenêtre. Voilà qu'il pleuvait, détail qui avait dû surprendre le médecin, l'obligeant à revenir rapidement ici. Quant à comprendre comment le soi-disant génial détective n'avait pas remarqué cela plus tôt était un mystère. Mais quand le bon Watson était concerné, il avait déjà remarqué qu'il devenait presque aussi lent que le commun des mortels. Affligeant ! Mais il se refusait toujours à songer qu'il pouvait y avoir une histoire de sentiments derrière tout cela…

Il allait quitter la chambre quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il se figea, le cœur battant la chamade. Plus de repli possible, s'il sortait maintenant il serait forcément vu. Pas la meilleure façon de ramener Watson dans de meilleures dispositions à son égard. Il lui fallait à tout prix un autre plan. Avisant la penderie, il conclut qu'il tenait là la cachette idéale, même si pas infaillible. Il se faufila donc à l'intérieur, se glissant entre les costumes qui embaumaient, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de laisser la porte discrètement entrouverte.

Sans savoir évidemment qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, à peine entré dans sa chambre Watson retira un à un ses vêtements trempés tout en maugréant contre la pluie et le climat londonien en général. Réalisant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'être entièrement nu, Holmes se sentit bien mal à l'aise, réduit à l'inaction dans cette armoire tout à coup bien minuscule. Bien sûr à défaut de s'enfuir, il aurait pu détourner la tête, fermer les yeux… C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire dans un premier temps, mais à la dernière seconde quelque chose l'avait retenu. A présent il était immobile, les yeux exorbités, la bouche sèche, le cœur cognant douloureusement contre ses côtes, à observer le spectacle terriblement décadent qui s'offrait à lui. Watson retirant un à un chacun de ses vêtements avec une lenteur entêtante, s'exposant peu à peu dans sa totalité. Et ce corps nu était parfait. La peau légèrement hâlée, les muscles secs, la cicatrice boursoufflée à l'épaule… Depuis son poste d'observation Holmes devinait même le duvet ornant sa poitrine. Et il trouvait chacun de ces détails terriblement excitant.

Disposant ses effets sur le fauteuil trônant dans un coin de la pièce, le médecin se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi se serait-il donné cette peine ? Dans son esprit il était seul. Si sa présence était parfaitement indécente, Holmes n'aurait pas voulu se retrouver ailleurs pour tout l'or du monde. Assister à ce spectacle le plongeait dans un état qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se sentait tout en même temps euphorique, gêné et éprouvait une chaleur venu de nulle part monter en lui. Il désirait sortir de cette penderie et prendre son ami dans ses bras. L'embrasser, le caresser… Découvrir son corps de toutes les manières possibles avant de lui faire subir mille outrages que la bienséance réprouvait. Et dans sa tête Watson se laissait faire, participait même, mêlant ses gémissements aux siens, l'enlaçant, baisant ses lèvres…

Le détective se mordit les lèvres tout en se forçant à se reprendre. Tout cela était absurde. Bien souvent son colocataire lui avait prouvé que sa préférence allait aux femmes alors l'imaginer répondre favorablement à ses actes était une chimère. Watson ne voulait pas de lui, sa récente froideur à son égard en était la preuve irréfutable. Ainsi Holmes demeurait seul avec ses pensées déplacées. Enfin, songea-t-il avec philosophie, au moins cette drôle de situation, loin de panser son cœur, avait eu le mérite de l'éclairer enfin sur ses propres sentiments. Il était attiré par Watson, le désirait même. Cela couvait depuis un moment, il le réalisait enfin tout à fait.

Prenant conscience combien il serait difficile de feindre l'indifférence désormais, Holmes remarqua que rien décidément ne lui serait épargné en ce bien original après-midi. Watson en effet avait fermé les yeux tandis que sa main se promenait lentement sur son ventre en une caresse digne de celles dont le détective aurait tant désiré l'honorer. Le geste était lent, presque inconscient et pourtant il semblait faire son petit effet. Le médecin écartait les jambes et son membre surtout prenait une ampleur qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il était excité. Voyant cela, Holmes dut porter sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement. Une nouvelle fois dans le brouillard qui avait envahi son cerveau il songea vaguement à se détourner de cette scène particulièrement intime, mais ce sursaut de bienséance s'envola tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Comme hypnotisé, il n'envisageait plus autre chose qu'observer, savourer ce qu'il se déroulait devant lui. Watson, le visage rougi, était beau et chacun de ses gestes empli d'une grâce indécente. Il avait pris son érection dans sa paume et se caressait à présent avec un peu plus de force tandis que quelques grognements lui échappaient régulièrement. Et toujours ces paupières closes, comme pour préserver la vision qu'il s'était certainement créé.

Tout à sa contemplation, Holmes sentit sa propre entrejambe s'agiter pourtant il n'en tint aucun cas. Seul Watson importait. Watson qui avait encore accéléré sa caresse, se masturbant désormais avec une vigueur que son ami ne lui avait connu que rarement. Tout à coup, alors que le temps semblait comme suspendu, son dos s'arquant violemment tandis qu'il se répandait en longs jets entre ses doigts, le médecin prononça un mot, un seul. Celui-là même que Holmes s'était justement pris à espérer alors que la tension grimpait inexorablement.

« Sherlock… »

La voix était rauque, tremblant, incertaine, pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Et tandis qu'il se remettait lentement de ses émotions, la respiration haletante et le corps frissonnant, près de lui Holmes, émoustillé comme il pensait ne l'avais jamais été, comprenait enfin les dessous de l'histoire. Il avait craint voir Watson le quitter car ne le supportant plus. C'était plutôt tout l'inverse finalement. Quoi qu'il ne fût pas impossible qu'il ne choisisse de fuir malgré tout en réponse à ces sentiments.

Ainsi le médecin était attiré par lui, se caressait en pensant à lui… C'était flatteur, excitant… et aurait pu paraître passablement déplacé si seulement Holmes avait été homme à rentrer dans le rang. Pour Watson en revanche, qui avait des principes moraux qu'il se faisait un devoir de suivre à la lettre, ce devait être bien plus difficile. Normal dans ces conditions qu'il se soit transformé en ermite.

Holmes décida que c'était à lui d'arranger cette situation sordide, et au final absurde, entre eux. Restait à savoir comment agir pour ne pas le brusquer plus que de raison. Il tenta de rassembler calmement ses pensées tandis que sur le lit, les yeux toujours clos, son compagnon reprenait lentement ses esprits, sa respiration et les frissons qui secouaient son corps se calmant peu à peu.

La situation était étrange. Le bienêtre inondait leur corps, leurs sentiments respectifs étaient étrangement en phase, ils n'auraient pu être plus proches et pourtant au nom d'une bienséance absurde, ils devaient feinter, se dissimuler. Si proches et en même temps tellement éloignés… Quelle pitié !

Enfin Watson sembla toucher terre à nouveau. Se redressant en rougissant, il regarda tout autour de lui, semblant honteux de sa conduite. Son ami reconnaissait bien là les symptômes. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé ainsi allé à cette faiblesse et une fois le plaisir effacé, ne demeurait que la honte. Et encore, s'il savait qu'il avait eu un spectateur il serait tout bonnement mortifié. Le détective estima donc qu'il serait malvenu de se dévoiler dans ses conditions. Il se contenta donc d'observer son ami qui, le visage toujours un peu rouge, se levait. Après quelques pas incertains, Watson enfila sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul, Holmes ouvrit en grand la porte de la penderie, accueillant avec soulagement un peu d'air frais tandis qu'il remarquait seulement qu'il était essoufflé. Si son compagnon avait su se soulager de la plus efficace des façons, sa propre excitation était toujours bien là. Son érection avait certes perdu de sa vigueur, le désir bouillonnait pourtant dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il se confronte au médecin, qu'il lui avoue tout puis le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse… S'il s'y prenait correctement, alors peut-être bien que Watson le laisserait même lui faire l'amour. A cette idée il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Posséder le corps de Watson, voilà bien une idée farfelue et pourtant jamais il n'avait rien désiré autant que cela. Même la plus mystérieuse des énigmes ne semblait pas aussi intéressante.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain à son tour, ce fut pour trouver son compagnon, robe de chambre ouverte, occupé à faire sa toilette devant un broc d'eau.

« Holmes ! s'écria le médecin en rabattant devant lui les pans du vêtements. Vous pourriez frapper !

- John », appela l'interpellé d'un ton doux.

Surpris peut-être par cette voix tendre ou l'utilisation si rare de son prénom, il ne savait pas, Watson se tourna lentement vers lui et se plongea dans son regard. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. Holmes savait tout. Son désir, son envie, sa crainte, sa honte… Il savait tout et pourtant il ne semblait aucunement dégoûté ou en colère. Ses yeux, son sourire ne reflétaient que la plus parfaite des sérénités. Comme s'il acceptait les sentiments du médecin et les… partageait. Impossible ! hurla dans sa tête la conscience de Watson. Cette même conscience qui lui menait la vie dure depuis si longtemps. Alors il baissa la tête, cherchant la meilleure façon d'enjoindre son compagnon de quitter la pièce, la meilleure façon ensuite de lui annoncer qu'il allait déménager pour que des moments de faiblesses comme il venait d'en vivre un sur son lit n'ait plus jamais lieu. Tout pour ne plus souffrir, se torturer. Mais tandis qu'il réfléchissait, le détective s'était sensiblement rapproché de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le regard profond qu'ils échangèrent dura bien plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l'exigeait et pour la toute première fois Watson réalisa qu'il se fichait de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. De la même façon un bref instant il s'était demandé avec inquiétude si Holmes, de même que le reste, avait deviné à quelle activité il venait de se prêter, de cela aussi il se fichait désormais. A ce stade il voulait que son compagnon sache tout de lui, pour ne rendre que plus intense le lien qui se tissait peu à peu entre eux. Désormais même la peur s'était envolée, ne restait plus que le désir. Après les semaines de doutes, de craintes, ce fut lui qui finalement initia le premier baiser.

Holmes qui n'avait que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine tout particulier, d'autant que la tendresse n'avait jamais eu sa place dans ses échanges passés avec d'autres, eut la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis toujours, cette relation avec John était unique, comme si à ses côtés il était enfin pleinement vivant. Et ne plus avoir à se dissimuler, pas plus à lui-même qu'à l'autre homme. Cela le faisait se sentir presque normal, ce qui était délicieusement reposant, constata-t-il tandis que le corps frissonnant de son compagnon se pressait contre lui.

**THE END.**

Pour la petite histoire, concernant Holmes planqué dans la penderie l'idée m'est venue en lisant Sherlock Holmes et le mystère du Haut-Koenigsbourg. Lors d'une scène Watson se cache effectivement dans la penderie d'une suspecte et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant à utiliser, et à détourner XD, de cette façon ;)


End file.
